leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Irelia/@comment-5259099-20140114080128/@comment-4117463-20140218020222
You know that before beeing nerfed to the ground, and the release of Riven, Irelia was THE mobility creep in LoL? She was like the first ever champ to run ms quints on, cause shes everywhere. And She always needs to be everywhere, always in a fight, and beeing impossible to lock down. Thats what Irelia is. That what riven does better with beeing a full dmg champ now.... Yes Irelia is a tanky type of champ, but she was released to be an assassin initially. She WAS the threat Rive is now. Its not connected to likeing or not likeing Riven, its about the real essence of irelia. She needs to be in the middle, she needs to sustain through fights, and aim for her target and deal with it. Thats her role, thats what she does. Im not rly into promoting dhashes, but 1 dash is real awkward cause u cant follow up with anything, even in lane u need to dash minions, to have a dash against your enemy, your slow is 1-2 sec and thats it, only has some real valu if they turn against you, but then again, only if you are weaker...She has no real good ways to stick to targets, aside from items. Her dash is good, gets her into the fight but thats it, and she has no ms boost or anything to follow up on that, or CC removal, which might be a real good idea on her. Her Ultimate is real cool, its a nice ability, but that healing and dmg is rly not justified to be an ult, its real hard to land, no matter how skilled you are, its just not an ability you will always hit with a high accuracy, and its kind of awkward too. Nice to proc tirnity but thats it. Its something that was supernice in season 1 times and so, but it isnt rly fitting the game anymore. If she was to be reworked, it would either hit her passive, cause it can kind of be broken, but not sure. They wouldnt rly touch her Q, maybe move a little slow for it, or some other reset mechanism, like onhit cd lowering. They wouldnt rly touch W, although some health based dmg would be nice, but probabaly they will just keep the true dmg. There was a nerf where they made it so you dont heal on off cd, which was a superhard hit, and they rly shouldnt have done it. That heal is nice but best to heal back up, and when you dont have your heal? After an engage, cool. And i think they would or should rework E into either some CC removal as mentioned, or a reliable stun/ real hard slow, thats usable before rank 5 and gives you more opportunity than 2 seconds of action. Her ult would be something that feels similar, with some similar effect relying on her blade,s but i think they would change her ult + give her either defensive or offensive stats as a passive on ult too, like i think how it used to be. Something similar to ola, once you got to ur destination you pop it to wreck havoc, or some low duration fedensive booster to get through the enemy team. This is how they can and i think would rework her, based on general riot champ design patterns, especially these days. (had to add W might get some scaling) But doesnt seem like too keen to rework her.